Jeregon Hirashmu
by Jeregon Hirashmu
Summary: A powerful creature is stalking jump city, it was created to kill demons. then it finds Raven. after an attack Robin is determined to stop it.....whatever the cost! JH! seriously u have to read this, breaking benjamon kik lol!
1. The coming

**Chapter 5**

**Truths**

Raven shook her head and sighed. "no, I have put the truth off to long and in doing so I have endangered you and myself. It's time I told you"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they took there places around the table in the main room the Titans shared uneasy glances with each other. As the leader Robin decided to get the ball rolling.

"so Rae let's start from the beginning, where have you been going the last few days?"

Raven let out a sigh and began. "first I must tell you what a Vandraguard is. A Vandraguard is a creature that was created solely for one purpose. To kill demons and eat there souls. Just like the way that you use pesticide to cut back insects or something, they where designed to cut back our numbers. I suppose we can't really blame it, it was just doing what it thought was right. Anyway, when I saw the dead demon on the floor at Sampson street I…"

"oh right it was a demon, duh should of guessed" Robin said slapping his fore head with the palm of his hand.

The others looked at him impatiently.

"oh yeah, sorry Rae, continue".

"thank you…now as I was saying…"

"so who killed it then? I thought they where supposed to be hard to kill? Oh wait I get it now…"

"look Robin will you just shut the hell up I am trying to explain to everyone what that thing was".

"of course, sorry".

"now…when I saw the dead demon …"

"Raven please calm down, Robin was only being inquisitive" Star interrupted cheerfully.

"look will all of you just shut the fuck up please, for Christ sake. Star I am calm, Robin yes it was a God damn demon and Beast boy and Cyborg you haven't said anything but just shut up all the same! Now may I continue or does anyone else have a problem!"

No one said anything and so Raven continued. "when I saw the Demon and the way it was sliced up but none of it's insides taken I knew something was amiss. Then I remembered the Vandraguard. i went back to my room and looked at one of my books that explained the migration of Vandragaurd, looking it up on a map i saw there was one due for jump city this year. The reason I kept going out was to try and find demons and follow them to see if they where attacked by a Vandraguard. Well on the first hour I found another two dead demons both had similar wounds as the one on Sampson street. I put two and two together and figured that there was something in town and that chances were it was a Vandraguard. So I tried to find more evidence. That was why I was going out Robin. Now as you have probably guessed that thing in my room was a Vandraguard. Now he said he was genderless which is true but for the time being well call him a he, ok. Now it had probably picked up my demon blood after coming close to the tower at one point. The reason it didn't sense me before is because I am only half demon. Now naturally old Jeragon Hirashmu's first instinct was to simply blow open a wall come in and cut out my guts. But as he drew closer he detected non demon presences most probably and so that is why he came in more carefully…"

"well how did he get in then?"

"he dissolved through the wall".

"why didn't he just do that in the first place?"

"because it takes up aura and to the Vandraguard there aura is like there life force, if it gets totally zapped they are nigh defenceless, happy Robin?"

"yeah I'm good".

"right good, well then. He came in more carefully and tried to knock me out and then silently take my soul. Chances were that you'd wake up and wonder were I was. Upon entering my room you would find me dead and there would be no trace of any break in. there would just be a large cut down me".

Beast boy shuddered at the thought of finding Raven lying dead on the floor of her room. He shook the grim thought free and continued to listen to the story.

"well I was lucky and I managed to call for help before he spilled my guts. As you saw when you got here he was just about to do the deed. Now I am almost certain he will return so my advice is to attack him before he attacks us. He is after you too now and believe you to be my followers or whatever. I have remembered seeing this particular Vandraguard in a book, it does not matter which one, but his name is Jeragon Hirashmu. See if you learn there name it sorted draws out there aura temporarily".

"great so we just shout it's name at it and it sorta curls up in to a ball, sorted".

Raven fixed him with a glare. "honestly? If that were the case the Vandraguard would be extinct by now. You see, he will have put a shield from his name on now that will draw a little aura but now his name will have no effect. The reason that he didn't put his name shield on before Is because they don't expect anyone to know who they are. I was only taking a gamble when I called his name, I wasn't certain he had no shield and I wasn't even sure his name was Jeragon Hirashmu. In a fair fight I think we would have lost but I am not certain. This is only me second experience with a Vandraguard. My first was four years ago when it came after me in Gotham city. Luckily I was able to lose it, but I sustained some serious wounds".

"so how do you suggest we attack" Cyborg said.

"wait until it's light, see, Vandraguard eyes are very sensitive to light and they almost never go out in the day. If we catch it while it is hiding then we might have an advantage over it. To be sure we all need a torch. If your in a tight spot just shine it in his face and it should temporarily daze him. But, even if he is dazed, don't try to take him on on your own. They are extremely good fighters and have learned to use all of there senses to there ability".

"ok then," said Robin, pushing his chair back and standing up ",let's move out".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So um now you know what's been going on then! Plz r&r JH! (ty dramatic and dark lol j-m) ; )


	2. Questions

**Chapter 2**

**Questions**

Last time:

Raven reappeared in her room. "damn it," she said in a worried voice ",they can't be her not in jump city". falling on all fours raven reached under her bed and pulled out a dust book and a map. She opened the book to a page with strange diagrams on it and traced her finger down. "co-ordinates 59 and 42" she said to herself then pointing to the map with her index finger she looked up the co-ordinates. "oh God!" she exclaimed. "they are here!"

So who was she talking about?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stood up quickly and placed the book and map back under her bed. "in jump city" she breathed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin thanked police chief O'Hara for his help and departed from the crime scene. "any of you know why Raven freaked out like that?" robin asked star as they walked back to Titan tower.

"I have not a clue friend robin," star said innocently playing with a piece of string. "

magnificent it dances" she cried as it wiggled about.

"are you crazy Robin? Rae's always going off on one!" cried Beast boy.

"I know but I think she had a reason this time".

"you wanna know what I think?" cyborg said stopping outside video palace. "I think we should rent a video"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the titans entered the tower Raven ran past them. Quickly Star laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "friend raven where are you going" she asked Raven with a smile on her face.

"Star please let go I have to go take care of something" Raven said, a worried look spread on her face.

"marvellous! We shall accompany you and…"

"NO," Raven shouted quickly ",I have to do this alone, I'll be back later, I promise". then she slipped out of Star's grip and walked out the door.

"hmmmmmm, something odds up with Rae" said robin as the rest of the team dispersed from the main hall and in to the elevator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later

Raven stepped through the door of the Titan Tower, wet and muddy. She walked across the corridor and in to the elevator. "shit," she said as she looked down at her filthy clothes. She pushed the button for floor 12 and started to make the ascent. "where the hell is he," she mumbled to herself ",I know that he is her somewhere". the little light at the top of the elevator counted 12 and the doors slid open. She was about to step out when she realised that robin was blocking her way. "Robin," she said taking a step back.

"ok get out here" Robin said fixing Raven with what he hoped was a concerned glare. Raven stepped out in to the corridor reluctunatly and the lift doors closed, blocking her only way out.

"well what do you want?" she said pulling her hood over her head.

"what do i want! cut the crap Raven! every day now scince that murder on Sampson street you have been going off with out telling us and then you come back muddy and wet and just shut yourself in your room! now i want you tell me now what the hell is going on!" Robin was pleased that he had said that.

"look Robin, you may be the leader of this team but what i do in my personal time is my business! ok!" and with that Raven pushed past robin and started to walk down the corridor, cloak pulled tight around her.

"you ain't getting away that easily," thought Robin and ran after her and spun her around. "you're not going nowhere till i get some answers, and it is my buisness when you put the team in jeopardy! we had to attend to five crime scenes the last two days and you weren't there to help, now tell me Raven!"

"you have no fucking right Robin, i do what i want and that is fianl now let go of me right now do you here me!" she said in volatile voice and a mirrior near by cracked and then shattered.

"not till i get my answer Raven". by now the rest of the titans had arrived to see what the fuss is all about.

"yo people calm down here" said BB placing his hands between the two and Robin glared at him.

"stay out of this Beast boy" said Raven not taking her eyes off of Robin.

BB stepped back. "let me go now Robin" Raven whispered.

what could Robin do? he didn't want to cause a fight in front of the team and so reluctantly he let go of her and stepped back.

no sooner had he done it did raven dissolve through the wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stormed in to her room and jumped on her bed. "idiot," she muttered ",if he knew what i was doing he wouldn't dare to stop me, but then again i can't exactly tell him what i am doing". she sighed and stood up. she looked down at her filthy attire before slipping it off and throwing it to one side, then she climbed in to the shower and started to wash herself down. it had been another unsuccessful day and she welcomed the warmth of the water on her body. "maybe is should tell them...," she mused, but then shook here head and washed her hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sat down on a sofa and grumbled under his breath. "damn drama queen," he muttered ",she onagh be taught a thing or two about respect". he punched the furniture. "I'm gonna get the truth outta her one way or another" he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast boy ate some vegetarian pizza while watching a low budget horror movie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ta-dah!

sorry these chaps are a little short but there gonna get bigger frpom chapter 3 onwards i swear. well plz r&r and remember this si my 1st story so be kind, flares excepted.


	3. Attack part 1

**Chapter 3**

**Attack part 1**

Raven had been avoiding robin but there was no avoiding him now. They where in the T-car and unfortunately they were sitting next to each other. Raven just stared out of he window at the passing buildings, where as Robin was just sitting down eyes shut. They had just sorted out a robbery on a jewel shop.

Titan Tower was a welcome sight when it came in to view. As the team piled out of the car Robin headed straight for his room and Raven for hers.

"man" said Beast boy looking at the two as they walked quickly away. "those two are really angry at each other".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven slammed the door shut and lay on her bed. She let out a sigh of sadness, confusion and anger.

"this is getting me no where, if I tell them then we could find him and put a stop to this before…" she gulped and didn't bother to finish off the sentence but instead rolled on her side and closed her eyes, trying to forget the annoyance that was brewing in side of her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat up quickly and looked around. It was now pitch black and she thought with a moan that she must of fallen asleep. She had awoken to the sound of feet but unlike normal feet the footsteps were irregular, as if the person walking was dragging one of there feet behind them. _Step step scrape, Step step scrape. _She chucked off the cover and stood up. The only change in her uniform was that her cloak wasn't on her.

"who is there?" she called out angrily. "Beast boy? I swear if that is you then I am gonna make u wish u were never born!".

suddenly the figure that was making the sound stepped past the window and for a second it was illuminated in moon light. The figure was about seven foot tall and was dressed in a black and white costume.

"what the" Raven said taking a step back.

The figure stepped past a window again on its way to the bed and was once again lit up. This time Raven realised that the black and white wasn't a costume but it's skin, the figure had hundreds of stitches round it's limbs and body as if it had been stitched together. Raven didn't have time to shout out. The figure reached out and grabbed her, pressing her face against it's chest with one arm so that she couldn't talk and wrapping the other one around her so that she was pressed against him, feet not touching the ground. She couldn't twist her head up to look at her attacker but his skin was smooth and it was if it had nothing but stuffing inside of it. Then it started to whisper in her ear.

"so Raven, I have come along way to find you" it said.

Raven stopped squirming. It's voice was hoarse and low more like a rasp.

"but I have you know and your soul too".

there was something odd about the way he spoke but she couldn't pin point it. Suddenly the figure moved it's arm slightly to the left which enabled her to twist her head and see her attackers face, although her mouth was still covered. Now she could see it she knew why his voice sounded weird. It was because the figure had no mouth and that the voice was not going through her ears but talking in her mind in stead, as if telepathically. To go with the picture it had no other facial organs either. All of a sudden raven felt a huge energy sweep over her which must have been her fear, and she brought her left knee up so that it collided in to it's stomach. The blow had little effect except causing it to take a step back and release it's grip slightly on her. That was enough. Her mouth became free and she screamed. Quickly the figure held he head against it again. She prayed to God that the others had heard her because she doubted she would have the chance again.

"stupid creature" it said before starting to press on her with it's arms, crushing her. "calling out can not save you".

Suddenly Raven realised what had been making the scraping noise. It was a long thin silvery sword. She tried to call out but all that came out was a muffled whimper.

"and now we shall put the final chapter in the book that is you" it said wickedly then it pushed Raven back and brought the sword down in a deadly arc.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh some ones in some deep shit! Plz tell me what u think good or bad ill continue like I sed if any 1 wants me 2! JH ;)


	4. attack part 2

**Chapter 4**

**Attack part 2**

Where we left off:

"and now we shall put the final chapter in the book that is you" it said wickedly then it pushed Raven back and brought the sword down in a deadly arc.

What happens…….well read and find out then duh!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly there was a burst of green behind the figure and it fell forward, the sword missing raven by mere centimetres.

"friend Raven" shouted Starfire as Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy fielded in to the room.

"Star?" said Raven uncertainly, relief flooding through her.

BB ran up beside Raven and place a hand on her shoulder.

"are you ok Rae, did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly

The figure stood up and looked at Beat boy.

"stupid mortal, I am neither a he or a she, I am genderless".

"yo shut up man, you have no right to speak what so ever, you are looking at trespassing, assault and attempted murder here pal!" Cyborg said, his sonic cannon pointed at the figure. Raven stood up, supported by Beast boy, and slowly they made there way to where the others were standing. The figure turned it's head at them all, surveying them for any weak spots to attack. When it was satisfied there was none it spoke.

"you think that you can trap and kill a Vandraguard?" it asked venomously. "this demon here is evil and needs to be slain! Can't you see that?".

"look pal, Raven is not evil. If you have anything to say, say it in court to a judge". Robin said pointing his Boa staff at the thing.

"you are even more foolish then I first took you for, I applaud you" it retorted dryly. "this demon has no meaning at all. Hell, heaven, purification, azroth, Valhalla…..none will take her wretched soul. She is forbidden to enter any after life. I might as well put her to good use and take her soul. At least I have use for it."

"wait," said Beast boy ", you wanna take Rae's soul? And do what with it?".

"I would covert it in to an edible source that I could digest and feed off of it's energy, just like a plant changes photons in to energy by means of photosynthesis".

"you what?"

"he means he will eat it BB" Cyborg informed him.

"dude that is sick!"

"as sick as it maybe, you have come between me and my prey, you are clearly in league with the demon and are therefore evil". The figure dew up it's sword till it was at waist length and started to walk towards them, pushing it back and forth.

"wait," Raven cried jumping forward out of Beast boys arms ",I know your name".

"how could you know my name?"

"I remember now, I saw you in one of my books"

"what book? where?" the figure said looking at all of the books that lined the shelves. "no! you can't know my name you'll ruin everything".

"Jeragon Hirashmu ast el empto ecro enta ast pel sair tranka eltaska cur anmat!" Raven shouted.

There was a loud smashing noise and the figure disappeared.

"way to go Raven you….um…did something" BB said scratching his head.

"I did nothing I only temporarily drained his aura. It will return to him in an hour or so". she sat down and put her head between her knees, her hands resting on her lap. She looked up after a second, a look of defeat on her face. "I suppose I should tell you what is going on here then" she said quietly.

"damn right you should" Robin said, and got an elbow in the ribs from Star.

"friend Raven the truth can wait till morning comes. For the time of being you should rest" Star said comfortingly.

Raven shook her head and sighed. "no, I have put the truth off to long and in doing so I have endangered you and myself. It's time I told you"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for chapter 4.……….ur gonna have to w8t a while for chp 5 to coem out

So for the time being enjoy the story so far

JH ;)


	5. Truths

**Chapter 5**

**Truths**

Raven shook her head and sighed. "no, I have put the truth off to long and in doing so I have endangered you and myself. It's time I told you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they took there places around the table in the main room the Titans shared uneasy glances with each other. As the leader Robin decided to get the ball rolling.

"so Rae let's start from the beginning, where have you been going the last few days?"

Raven let out a sigh and began. "first I must tell you what a Vandraguard is. A Vandraguard is a creature that was created solely for one purpose. To kill demons and eat there souls. Just like the way that you use pesticide to cut back insects or something, they where designed to cut back our numbers. I suppose we can't really blame it, it was just doing what it thought was right. Anyway, when I saw the dead demon on the floor at Sampson street I…"

"oh right it was a demon, duh should of guessed" Robin said slapping his fore head with the palm of his hand.

The others looked at him impatiently.

"oh yeah, sorry Rae, continue".

"thank you…now as I was saying…"

"so who killed it then? I thought they where supposed to be hard to kill? Oh wait I get it now…"

"look Robin will you just shut the hell up I am trying to explain to everyone what that thing was".

"of course, sorry".

"now…when I saw the dead demon …"

"Raven please calm down, Robin was only being inquisitive" Star interrupted cheerfully.

"look will all of you just shut the fuck up please, for Christ sake. Star I am calm, Robin yes it was a God damn demon and Beast boy and Cyborg you haven't said anything but just shut up all the same! Now may I continue or does anyone else have a problem!"

No one said anything and so Raven continued. "when I saw the Demon and the way it was sliced up but none of it's insides taken I knew something was amiss. Then I remembered the Vandraguard. The reason I kept going out was to try and find demons and follow them to see if they where attacked by a Vandraguard. Well on the first hour I found another two dead demons both had similar wounds as the one on Sampson street. I put two and two together and figured that there was something in town and that chances were it was a Vandraguard. So I tried to find more evidence. That was why I was going out Robin. Now as you have probably guessed that thing in my room was a Vandraguard. Now he said he was genderless which is true but for the time being well call him a he, ok. Now it had probably picked up my demon blood after coming close to the tower at one point. The reason it didn't sense me before is because I am only half demon. Now naturally old Jeragon Hirashmu's first instinct was to simply blow open a wall come in and cut out my guts. But as he drew closer he detected non demon presences most probably and so that is why he came in more carefully…"

"well how did he get in then?"

"he dissolved through the wall".

"why didn't he just do that in the first place?"

"because it takes up aura and to the Vandraguard there aura is like there life force, if it gets totally zapped they are nigh defenceless, happy Robin?"

"yeah I'm good".

"right good, well then. He came in more carefully and tried to knock me out and then silently take my soul. Chances were that you'd wake up and wonder were I was. Upon entering my room you would find me dead and there would be no trace of any break in. there would just be a large cut down me".

Beast boy shuddered at the thought of finding Raven lying dead on the floor of her room. He shook the grim thought free and continued to listen to the story.

"well I was lucky and I managed to call for help before he spilled my guts. As you saw when you got here he was just about to do the deed. Now I am almost certain he will return so my advice is to attack him before he attacks us. He is after you too now and believe you to be my followers or whatever. I have remembered seeing this particular Vandraguard in a book, it does not matter which one, but his name is Jeragon Hirashmu. See if you learn there name it sorted draws out there aura temporarily".

"great so we just shout it's name at it and it sorta curls up in to a ball, sorted".

Raven fixed him with a glare. "honestly? If that were the case the Vandraguard would be extinct by now. You see he will have put a shield from his name on now that will draw a little aura but now his name will have no effect. The reason that he didn't put his name shield on before

Is because they don't expect anyone to know who they are. I was only taking a gamble when I called his name, I wasn't certain he had no shield and I wasn't even sure his name was Jeragon Hirashmu. In a fair fight I think we would have lost but I am not certain. This is only me second experience with a Vandraguard. My first was four years ago when it came after me in Gotham city. Luckily I was able to lose it, but I sustained some serious wounds".

"so how do you suggest we attack" Cyborg said.

"wait until it's light, see, Vandraguard eyes are very sensitive to light and they almost never go out in the day. If we catch it while it is hiding then we might have an advantage over it. To be sure we all need a torch. If your in a tight spot just shine it in his face and it should temporarily daze him. But, even if he is dazed, don't try to take him on on your own. They are extremely good fighters and have learned to use all of there senses to there ability".

"ok then," said Robin, pushing his chair back and standing up ",let's move out".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So um now you know what's been going on then! Plz r&r JH! (ty dramatic and dark lol j-m) ; )


	6. Hijack

**Chapter 6**

**Hijack **

I hope no one minds if I don't mind if I don't write a beginning feeder thing because I am kind of tired (yawn) see I ain't lying. Oh damn would you look at that I just wrote 1 (sigh) ah I mean (yawn).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

As Cy, Rob, BB and Star watched Rae they began to feel uneasy. They intended to use Raven as bait to draw the Vandraguard out of hiding but they thought they were exploiting her for there own benefit. Raven had said that she was willing to except the risk of the plan. For one, if the other Titans did not reach Raven in time if Jeragon Hirashmu attacked there was a strong chance she would die. They had been waiting for the last hour and there was no sign of any suspicious activity. They were at the Southern docks of Jump city and from here they had a clear view of the tower. It was night time and there was a full moon illuminating Raven. They had decided that they would lure the creature out then follow it back to it's lair. So far they were having no luck.

"wow," thought Beast boy as the moon light reflected off of Raven's eyes ", she is so pretty".

They were hiding behind some barrels about twenty metres away from Raven. It was a cold night but ,thankfully, there was only a light breeze and visibility was quite good. Raven shot them a glance but quickly turned away. She didn't want to give the trap away, not know. They had made a map of all of the dead demons that raven had found at they were all near the docks. Also the docks were mostly run down and disused this side of the wharf also to add to that the large warehouses were dark and dank, perfect for a hiding place.

"this is a total waste of time there isn't any sign of Jerlop Hikmen" said Beast boy sighing as he watched raven's cape billow in the wind.

"it's Jeragon Hirashmu and maybe so but…" Robin began but he was cut off by an explosion.

"what the" Cyborg shouted as all there heads turned towards the South, towards Titan Tower.

Flames billowed from the upper windows and part of the roof had given way.

"Jesus Christ" Robin said under his breath.

He stood up and started to run towards run towards the Tower, the rest of the titans following suite.

"Raven forget about the plan and follow us" he shouted.

There was no reply.

"Raven?" he asked looking around.

There was no sign of her on the wharf or anywhere else for that matter.

"damn it, it was a distraction. We fell for it, while we were looking away it JH must of grabbed her" Cy explained in a panicky voice.

"you mean that thing had got Rae!" BB mumbled worriedly.

"oh no, we must save her" squealed Star clamping a hand over her mouth.

"right Cy, Star you go left me and BB will go right cover the old half of the docks. Circle round and meet at the other side" ordered Robin and they dispersed ,franticly calling Ravens name over the wail of fire engine sirens. Two choppers flew over head as Robin chucked open the doorway of one of the larger warehouses.

The pilot of the chopper on the right was busy supervising the fire in the tower from the air. As they got closer to the raging inferno there was another giant explosion and the left hand chopper was consumed by the blaze.

"shit, Mike!" screamed the pilot in to the mouth piece as he and his passenger watched the wreckage of the chopper falling in to the sea, flames still burning.

No one could of survived that. The blast had intensified the fires radius and the chopper had to pull back over the warehouses. They didn't see a tall figure run across the rooftops and take a inhuman leap at the chopper. There was a loud bang as the figure hit the bottom of the aircraft and grip the steel landing bar.

"what the…" the passenger didn't get any further than that because a hand smashed through the window and gripped his head. Twisting sharply the hand broke his neck. Yanking open the door the hand pulled the passenger out of the chopper. A tall black and white figure with stitches all over it's body climbed in to the now vacant seat, in its free arm it was holding a teenage girl with Raven hair. Suddenly the shock of what had just happened hit the pilot and he started to scream. No sooner was the breath out of his mouth did the figure grab him and shove it's fingers through his eyes sockets, connecting with the brain. The pilot twitched then died. The creature removed it's fingers from the pilot chucked him out of the open door. The helicopter was spinning in the sky now and a male voice was sounding over the intercom. "_Red 5, Red 5 what is your current situation, what the hell is happening up there!". _quickly the figure jumped in to the pilot seat, blood had stained the leather, and pulled the girl in, slamming the door shut behind it. Turning off the radio it started to fly towards the North part of the city.

Jeragon Hirashmu eyed Raven greedily as it flew the air vhiechal. His plan had worked perfectly, the bombs he had set while the teen titans were out had distracted them well and the chopper was an added bonus. Although he had lost his lair in the wharf he didn't mind there was an abandoned factory near by that he would have to spend the day in but it didn't mind…it was going to have fun with the half-demon called Raven. And with that wicked thought he flew towards the factory, leaving the titans and the fire behind it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

And there is chp 6 up and running….oh no what will happen to Raven?

Answer:who cares if there is more kik ass plot!

JH ; )


End file.
